Strawberry Ice-cream!
by qwertified
Summary: A sweet little S+S fic that I am in love with! My first CCS fic!


Strawberry Ice-cream

**Strawberry Ice-cream**

I once had this friend.

In fact, we're still friends…at least to me…I think she forgot me…again.

To me…she was _more _than a friend, which sounds stupid - even to me, but to me - it's true. We knew each other very well, we were like best friends. _Were_. Things change.

I loved her. Every inch of her, every scent of her could send tones of dizziness inside my head. She had a queer sense of direction and logic, and could drive my mature and _right _mind crazy. People often said I was too serious. She changed that, at least when I was with her.

I stayed in Tokyo, with her, to collect the Clow Cards. I despised her at first - every bit of her. But I grew to love her - it was so confusing! My life had always been arranged for me - catch the Clow Cards, marry Meiling, and have a 'happy' life with her. 

_Yeah, right._

_ _

We became friends. Best friends. Almost. To me - she was my best friend, and more. To her - I was her next best friend, next to Tomoyo Daidouji.

Peopl teased us whne they saw us together, side by side. I was terribly afraid of it, blushing rapidly every time 'Mrs. Sakura Li' was mentioned, while Sakura would turn the colour of the mix of strawberries and cream. But still, I enjoyed walking home with her. We would hail ice cream stores and raid ice cream shops, treating eachother to ice cream. She loved strawberry.

When we reached our neighborhood, she would yell loudly, 'See ya around, China boy!' China boy, her brother Touya's nickname for me.

Embarassed, to the roots of my hair, that people were _listening _and seeing my pale crimson blush, I would mumble, 'See ya.' 

And then,

And then,

_And then,_

_ _

I left to go back to Hong Kong. My job in Tokoyo was finished. It broke my heart. Completely.

Then I came back. A year and a half later. I saw her. I went to the same school with her again. Same class. Almost like old times. Except,

We don't walk home together anymore.

We don't walk _anywhere _together anymore.

We're now two strangers, because history with someone, in sixth grade means nothing in high school. And now I'm walking down the sidewalk alone.Someone's crying softly on the curb. I stop suddenly and freeze. _It's Sakura. _

I glance around, and stop an oncoming ice cream truck, tinkling the same old tune. I buy a strawberry ice cream cone. Double scoop. Rainbow Sprinkles. The way she likes it. _For old times sakes, _I tell myself.

'Here,' I give Sakura the treat. 'It used to be your favourite.'

She glances up, her oval, shining green eyes meet mines.

'It still is,' She sniffles. 'Do I know you?'

'We were friends once,' I explain,feeling stupid.

'Sorry, I don't remem - '

'It was a long, logn time ago.'

Another girl enters the scene, interrupting our 'conversation.' I recognize her as a year older Tomoyo. She gives no sign of recognition as she glances over at me, warily. She begins to chat earnestly with Sakura. I fade slowly into the backround, turning away with their voices in my ears.

'…is he your new boyfriend, Sakura?'

'_No _Tomoyo, we used to be friends.'

'He's cute. Name?'

'…I…forgot. Hey, you, what's your name again?'

I turn around, to meet her sparkly green - eyed gaze. I grin to myself, and brighten a bit. 'China boy.'

'Huh?'

'Call me China boy.'

She smiles, 'Alright. Thanks for the ice cream. See ya around, China boy.'

'See ya.'

**Author's note**

** **

**Heh..that idea came from cousin, who once had this HUGE crush on this boy (by the way, this is like…20 years ago, or something) and the crush went ALL the way until…junior high, ro soemthing. Till the boy left..*sniff*..but then the boy came back! But..my cousin, Miyaomi didn't recognize him, Sento, and then he bought her a popsicle…and well, it goes on! And the conclusion? My cousin Miyaomi and Sento are getting married this month! October 18th 2001! The day of my school pictures! The day of my uncle's b-day! The day of my _friend's_ b-day! 5 days till my birthday! **

** **

**There's only one bad thing about all this…**

** **

**I _have _to wear a dress!!**

** **

**- Visions******


End file.
